


[podfic] Lines and Boundaries

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Hooker AU, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Lines and Boundaries</i> by <b>toestastegood</b> read aloud.</p><p> After working for Arthur for over a year, Merlin finds that his favourite client is starting to confuse work and reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Lines and Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lines and Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8463) by toestastegood. 



  


**Duration:** 43mins  
 **Song Credit:**   
_Come back to me_ by Utada  
Instrumental music from the Code Geass OST  
 **Download** :[M4B](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/lines-and-boundaries-audiobook)(20MB) || [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?mwl2wyfnyit)(20MB) 

**Author's Note:**

> I refer to this as THE hooker!Merlin fic. I love how toestastegood has dealt with Merlin, and I love how three dimensional her characters are. BRILLIANT. Still gives me chills every reread.


End file.
